On Broken Wings
by TalonHawk
Summary: Sappy little Kensuke trilogy.....all that need by said....
1. On Broken Wings

__

On Broken Wings

By: Winterhart

Cold winds whipped through the boy's short brown hair, blowing it across his dark brown eyes. Absentmindedly he brushed it away and continued walking.

Walking a bit more nervously than usual, he noted. With good reason. He was headed to a friend's house, and in order to get there quicker he was cutting through a more undeveloped part of town. A more crime ridden part of town. Silently cursing himself for the fifth time, he quickened his pace.

Practically deserted, the two story buildings yawned at him through doors that had been partially ripped off their hinges, hanging there, creaking in the wind.

'Great,' the boy muttered inwardly 'Start spooking yourself, why don't you.'

"Hey, you!" a burly voice shouted at him. The boy averted his gaze from the group of high school kids heading towards him and walked faster.

The fist hit him suddenly in the back, making him pitch forward onto the dirty pavement. A large hand grabbed his collar from behind and lifted him off the ground.

"What's your name?" the teenager demanded of the smaller boy, holding him in front of his face. The boy's feet were almost a foot from the ground.

"D-Davis Motimiya." He stuttered fearfully. The teenager laughed, showing a large number of yellow, uneven teeth. The rest of the gang joined in.

"So, Davis," the gang leader said, dropping Davis back to his feet "Have you got any cash?"

"No."

The gang leader regarded him with disgust. An idea must have occurred to him, because he smiled and reached into his pocket.

"Want a joint?" he asked Davis, shaking a box in his face.

"No-no thanks." Davis stuttered, going pale, fear showing clearly on his face.

The leader lost his smile and scowled.

"Let me get this straight," he snarled, some spit dribbling from his mouth "You walk through MY patch of land, and I don't get any smokes or cash from you?"

Davis, quaking with fear, did not reply.

"That's not very fair, is it, Davis ma' man?" he turned to the rest of the gang "What are we going to do with our afternoon?"

"Beat him to a pulp!" one of them interjected

"Hang him from the second story window!" another added.

Similar shouts rang out. The gang leader looked at them, then back at Davis, wearing a very nasty smile indeed.

He gave an almost invisible jerk of his head. The rest of the gang let out a shout and rushed at Davis....

...Who could do nothing but stand there in terror. One of the boys' fists connected squarely with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Another kicked him in the side.

The gang leader stood there calmly, smirking, watching his men pulverize Davis.

A fist connected with the side of his head, and his world began to spin. His vision darkened.

'They're going to kill me.' He thought as blow after blow was delivered. The pain was incredible, but it lessened as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Before his world went black, the blows stopped, and frightened yells of the gang were heard, along with pounding footsteps. They were gone.

Davis slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness. 

The evening sun filtered into the bare room through the small, high window. It illuminated the bruised and unconscious figure of a boy with brown hair.

'Where am I?' the boy wondered, slowly opening his eyes 'This isn't my bed....'

The pain of his injuries kicked in, and he let out an audible moan.

His eyes fell open the window. Very, very suddenly he realized he was not alone.

Another person, a boy about his age, was sitting on a chair in front of the window. The bright sun contrasted so that all that was visible of the other boy was the silhouette of his head.

"Who're you?" Davis asked in a dazed voice, sitting up painfully. "Did you save me?"

The person nodded slightly.

"Thanks, I'm grateful."

"I wouldn't be." The person said coldly, standing up. His face became clear.

It was the Digimon Emperor.

"You!" Davis hissed, only it came out very weakly.

The Emperor grinned triumphantly.

"Why-why'd you-"

"I saved you because I had a use for you." the Emperor, also known as Ken, said curtly, cutting Davis off.

Davis looked up at the figure towering over him defiantly. 

"Go ahead. Kill me." He said simply, though courage echoed in his voice. It did not sway Ken, however.

"Why would I go through the trouble of that?" he said almost lazily "I'm just here to make sure the Digiegg of Courage never glows again."

"What-what are you going to do to me?" Davis asked, his voice breaking, more from the pain of his injuries than fear.

Ken grinned and brandished the whip he carried with him.

"Make you wish you were dead."

Davis looked at it in a unbelieving kind of way. For a split second fear flitted across his face, but it vanished as quickly as it had come.

"I'm not afraid of you." Davis said in as steady of a voice as he could manage.

CRACK!

Davis staggered back, one hand clapped against the left side of his face. Pulling it away he saw blood smeared across his hand.

Ken watched with interest as Davis rose slowly to his feet. His injuries were causing him a great deal of pain, but he refused to cry out. Eyes blazing, he faced his opponent.

"I'm not going to let you win."

CRACK!

A large gash appeared on Davis' side, and immediately began oozing blood.

"Pity." Ken said passively "It'd make things much easier on yourself."

Davis did not reply or cry out, though his eyes began to sting involuntarily. He wouldn't let him win. The others were depending on him. 

CRACK!

"You don't know when to quit." Ken commented as Davis staggered backwards, clutching his side.

'So this is how it feels to be helpless.' Davis thought in a dazed sort of shock. It was true. With Veemon by his side he had always felt strong, invulnerable.

But now Veemon wasn't here. He was alone. He felt horribly weak without his Digimon partner. The protection that he had taken for granted was gone.

Davis cringed as Ken raised the whip again.

CRACK!

Davis leapt to the side, the blow missing him by millimeters. The dodge had its cost, however. Davis fell to the ground, shaking, in more pain than he thought possible. Unbidden, tears began leaking from his eyes.

Ken lashed out again and again, and Davis was unable to move to get away. He still did not cry out. For the sake of not letting Ken know he was succeeding, he held in the bitter screams within him.

The whip cracks ceased, leaving Davis shuddering and crying on the dirty floor. Long, bleeding gashes covered his back and sides.

Ken wrapped the whip around Davis' neck and pulled him to his feet. 

"Not so brave now, are we." He said softly.

Davis did not answer, and tears of pain and despair flowed down his face, unable to stop. He had never felt worse in his life, and he wished he could die to end the agony. 

Ken yanked on the whip, pulling it from his neck, leaving a ring of blood. Before Davis could fall, he grabbed his collar with one hand and kept him standing.

He slammed him into the wall behind him.

"Now who's won?" Ken said in barely a whisper. His face was very close to Davis'. Dangerously close. Davis could feel his breath on his cheek.

Cold eyes. Icy blue, that held no warmth or life. Barely human. Those eyes bored straight into Davis' soul.

Ken leaned forward even more, and to Davis' disgust, licked the blood off his face. 

He grinned, and let Davis' tattered form collapse to the ground in a heap, sobbing. Heavy footsteps signified his departure.

Davis just lay there, sobbing, in pain from all the bruises and gashes all over him, and from helplessness.

'Just let me die. Please, let me die...........'


	2. Hold Me Tonight

__

Hold Me Tonight

By: Winterhart

'Please, let me die...' Davis thought pleadingly, as his world went dark. 

Blackness was surrounding him, pulling him away. He pulled in one last breathe, and then stopped breathing altogether.

'What have I got to live for? Kari hates me...the others don't need me.. better off without me.....'

Veemon would be sad, but he'd get over it....

Very, very suddenly he felt someone's mouth over his own, and a rush of air entered his empty lungs. Not enough to pull him from the darkness, but enough to keep him alive.

'W-who?' he wondered brokenly. 

Another breath. And another. And another.

"Come on, please don't leave me..." 

A quiet, tearful voice cut right through Davis' soul. Tugged at his heart.

It wasn't Kari.

"Davis..."

Who is it? And why do I feel so.....strange? I know that voice....but from where.....

Davis Motimiya drew in a long, shuddering breath. It hurt, oh, how it hurt. But he breathed again. 

Sensation was returning. He could now feel the arms around him, holding him close. Feel the beating of someone's heart. Hear the soft whispers of 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

He didn't know how he knew. But somehow, some way, he knew who held him. Still, he didn't want to believe. He wanted to stay in these arms, all his pain forgotten. Forever.

"Davis....?"

The person had discovered his eyes were open. Much to his dismay, the person released him, though not completely. The person held him before him, so they looked at each others' faces.

The realization hit Davis like a brick wall. He could not move, he lay frozen, staring into a pair of clear blue eyes.

"Ken....." he tried to shout, but it came out as a pathetic dry whisper. His stomach churned. There he lay, in the arms of the person who had caused him all this agony. In the arms of the one who was now looking at him through those blue eyes, who weren't so clear anymore.

They were slightly misty and red. The dark haired boy was gazing at Davis almost longingly, with eyes full of worry, concern, and.......love?

Searching for unknown strength, Davis tried to push himself away. Away from Ken. Away from his tormentor. Away from his confusion and turmoil.

'He was holding me........and I want him to hold me again...' unbidden, the thoughts rose, carrying with them feelings Davis had never even dreamed of.

He pushed away, but all he managed to do was cause himself to fall back to the ground in a heap. Treacherous tears gushed from his eyes, holding all his pain of the injuries he bore, both physical and soul.

Ken, instead of gloating at his fall, rushed forward. Too weak to protest, Davis remained still and sobbing as Ken gently slid his arm under his shoulders, and, ever so carefully set Davis in a half sitting position against the wall.

Davis closed his eyes, partially to stop the flow of tears, and to block out the reality that was seeming more and more like a dream every second.

"Leave me alone...go away....please.." he whimpered, not sure whether he spoke aloud. Out loud. He felt Ken's eyes, those eyes, looking at him. 

'Look away....damn it, leave me alone....'

But Ken did not look away. And eventually, Davis was forced to open his eyes. Only to gaze at the dark haired boy again.

Seeing him like this was even more frightening than seeing him in a rage. Not for the life of him could he figure out what had caused him to change his mind, to come back and save him from the grips of death.

Right now, death seemed better than this awful silence and uncertainty. The terrible standoff. What was Ken going to do? Stare at him until he went mad?

Unaware, Davis failed to recognize until now that Ken had reached over and was tracing a finger across the whip cut across his left cheek. Alarmed, Davis jerked his head away.

"What do you want from me?!" he demanded. Ken pulled his hand away as if he had been burned.

"I want to tell you what I've held in since...." A smile twisted by grief, sarcasm, Davis couldn't tell "..ever since you first entered the Digital World."

Davis stared at him somewhat disbelievingly. Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

"You love Kari." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Davis made no answer, but looked at him in disbelief. 

"She doesn't love you in return." 

Davis opened his mouth to protest, but Ken continued.

"That's why..... that's why I hate her so much."

"What are you talking abou-"

"Don't you get it!!" Ken practically shouted "It's that-because-Oh, damn it, I love you!"

Davis' eyes went wide. The last sentence seemed to echo in his head. Ken-the conqueror of the Digital World, the one who had practically killed him more than once-loved him?! 

"That's why I saved you! Those freaks were going to kill you, damn it! I didn't save you to hurt you even more...."

His voice broke and he looked away. To Davis' shock, he saw tears coursing silently down Ken's face.

"Perfect human being," he muttered "I'm anything but. Courage, friendship, loyalty, that's what makes you perfect...not hate.."

"You are brave, to face us everyday." Davis said suddenly. He wanted Ken to stop crying. It was twisting at his heart, and he didn't know why.

"Courage and ruthlessness are two different things." Ken said bitterly. The tears still flowed.

Out of an impulse, Davis reached over and brushed the tears away. This boy, who until now had seemed to be without a soul, had just poured out his heart to Davis. He loved him...he had since they'd first seen each other. It was a little to much for Davis to take in.

"I-I don't know who-what I am anymore." Ken smiled, but it was twisted with bitterness "In many ways, I'm worse than all those evil Digimon combined. I'm human. I'm supposed to act it. I'm not supposed to be what I am now...."

Ken looked away, crying silently. The fading rays of the afternoon sun dimly reflected off those blue eyes.

Tentatively, Davis reached an arm forth, and placed it around Ken's shoulders. The dark haired boy snapped his head around to face him, eyes wide. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out.

And, slowly, he reached an arm carefully around Davis' bruised shoulders.

The stayed unmoving in that half-embrace for what seemed like a while, gazing into each others' eyes. 

It was not much of a surprise when Ken put the other arm gently around Davis. Davis did not pull away, but found himself almost enjoying the touch. A sort of warmth, from the inside, spread through him.

Almost unconsciously, the two leaned closer. And, slowly, their lips touched.

No urge to struggle rose within Davis. No sense of disgust, no hate. Just welcome. Welcome to the feeling of a person who loved him holding him, kissing him.

When they did break contact, Davis buried his face in Ken's shoulder and cried. Ken held him there, letting the boy let out all the pain he had inside. Letting him know someone cared.

Davis ceased crying, but did not pull away. He stayed there, wrapped in the arms of his love, feeling a sense of peace flow through him. Peace. Something he had not experienced for a long time.

All the pains from the injuries seemed insignificant, because now, the largest wound of all, the one in his heart, had been healed.


	3. You're a God

__

You're a God

By: Winterhart 

"Digi-port open!" 

The computer room lit up with a yellow glow as the five Digidestined were drawn into the computer. Anyone watching would have been frightened out of their natural mind.

Davis felt the familiar dizzying sensation of teleporting, and closed his eyes to the whirling colors around him. No reason to get sick right before arriving. 

The ground righted itself and the disorientation ceased. They were there.

'And so is he...' Davis thought. Ken was nearby. VERY nearby. Then how come they didn't see him yet?

Davis looked down at Veemon, who returned his glance meaningfully. Yes, Ken and Wormmon were close. Ever since that day almost a week ago they'd been able to sense the others' presence. 

Davis ran his finger along the scar on his cheek. It'd become a habit. He hadn't told the others where it had come from yet, and he wasn't planning to do so any time soon.

He and Ken had met in the Digital World almost every night since that day. Unknown to the other Digidestined, of course.

What had surprised Davis the most was how Veemon had taken it. The hyperactive little Digimon hadn't hated him or anything like Davis had expected. He'd been happy for him. Davis had a suspicion there was more to it than that, for he had seen how Veemon and Wormmon had talked on those night meetings. The possibility that those two would go together would seem laughable, but considering how him and Ken being together as also laughable, he was in no position to comment. 

"Davis!" Kari exclaimed, waving her hand in front of his face urgently. 

"What?" he demanded, jarred out of his thoughts. TK looked at him disapprovingly. 

"I SAID we should go look for a control spire to destroy." TK replied testily.

"Well ex-cuse me-" Davis stopped right in the middle of his remark, and swiveled his head to the treeline at their left.

"What?" Cody asked curiously. Davis did not reply, but began walking towards the trees. Veemon followed.

"Davis!" Yolei exclaimed irritably. He ignored her.

Once he was about ten feet from the group, and about five feet from the forest, he stopped. The group watched incredulously. 

Without warning, a person burst out of the trees.

The Emperor.

But it wasn't the Emperor they remembered. 

A long, bleeding gash stood out on his chest. Wormmon, at his feet, was covered in scratches.

Ken stumbled from the trees, staggering, and fell against Davis. 

Davis pushed him away, almost angrily. An act. In reality there was nothing more he wanted to do than hold Ken, comfort him, help take away some of the pain he was feeling.

But the rest of the children were watching. They had to act as what they were supposed to be. Enemies.

Ken managed to stay standing, though he was clearly going to collapse soon. A mask of hate covered the pain in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Davis demanded like the leader of the Digidestined he was. Ken looked back at him haughtily. 

They were becoming good at acting.

Ken's voice was low, holding a hint of fear.

"Terramon..."

That's when the forest vanished.

It burst into flame, and disappeared in a haze of heat. All that was left was bare gray stone.

And not to far from them on that bare stone stood HER.

Terramon.

A pair of dark green bat wings sprouted from her back. Her skin was pale green, and her slanted eyes were solid emerald. A long dark green dress pooled in silky folds at her feet. Her dark green lips were drawn in a smirk, a stray strands of moss like hair hung in her face.

"Hello, Digidestined." She sneered in a deep, resonating voice that sent chills down their spines "Prepare to die."

"I think not." Cody said quietly, glaring angrily. Yolei protectively took a step closer to him.

Terramon laughed. The sound resembled the rumbling of an earthquake.

"I wouldn't bet on that." She smiled sweetly, showing pale green fangs "I'll make you a deal. I'll take one life. Who will it be?"

All of the Digidestined looked at each other open mouthed. One of them had to DIE?! It didn't seem possible, but it was happening.....

"Oh come now. I thought the choice would be obvious." She said disapprovingly. Her emerald eyes glanced almost hungrily at the weak Digimon Emperor.

That glance was not missed.

"NO!" Davis exclaimed, taking a step forward "Take me!"

"Davis, no...!" Ken said weakly as Terramon cackled triumphantly. 

"Very well." She said happily.

A beam of green electricity shot forward from her eyes, straight at Davis-

"NO!"

Davis was knocked roughly aside, and the blow landed on the person who had pushed him to safety. An explosion of light blinded them all. When the glow subsided, Davis' rescuer was visible. 

Ken Ichijouji stood for a moment longer, before falling to the earth.

"KEN!"

Davis knelt at his side, and held him up with one arm. He refused to look at the terrible wounds, now oozing blood on his jacket, staining it red.

Ken was crying silently in pain.

"Ken..." Davis murmured, eyes stinging "Please don't leave me..."

"...I'll....try not to..." Ken rasped. He tried to grin, but coughed violently, some blood coming with it.

Wormmon burst into tears, and Veemon attempted to comfort him.

"...tell the others...that I'm sorry...for betraying you guys..." Ken said weakly "I'm sorry for not....being who I was supposed to be.."

"I will." Davis reassured him, hating himself for being so helpless "I love you, Ken-chan."

"Me too.. Davis...goodbye..."

Davis broke down in tears as Ken went limp.

Yolei gasped loudly as her Digivice activated itself, sending a beam of red light at the seemingly dead Ken. Cody's Digivice activated, sending a beam of purple light. Kari's sent a pink beam, and TK's sent a beam of gold.

They had gasped for another reason as well. 

They had heard.

Davis' Digivice glowed blue, and all the light turned silver, surrounding Ken in a haze. The glow intensified, making it impossible to look at him.

It diminished after a moment, showing Ken in his Real World appearance. Visible only to Davis, he opened his eyes.

"Wormmon, digivolve to......Stingmon!"

A tall green insectoid warrior stood were Wormmon had only a moment before.

The glow around Ken vanished.

"What?!" Terramon squawked in surprise. She'd been enjoying the drama of it all, but now the boy was alive again! It wasn't fair!

"Never mind. I'll get you all." She hissed darkly. But before she could attack, Stingmon struck.

All of the Digimon digivolved at once. 

"Veemon, armor digivolve to......Raidramon!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to......Halsemon!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to......Digmon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to......Angewomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to......Angemon!"

Yolei, Kari, TK, and Cody gaped as their Digimon battled Terramon.

"But how?!" Kari demanded, bewildered "The Dark Digivice-"

"I don't think it exists anymore." Cody said thoughtfully. The rest of the group looked at him incredulously. 

Davis was still holding Ken up. The boy was unconscious, despite the fact that he had opened his eyes right before Wormmon had digivolved.

He wasn't worried. Somehow, he didn't know why, he knew they would win. Terramon wouldn't. The knowledge was comforting.

"Noooooooo!" Terramon wailed as Stingmon struck the final blow. She dissolved into data, gone for good. 

The Digimon de-digivolved, and walked back to their partners. Except Wormmon. Though he insisted he was fine, Veemon had picked him up and was carrying him back.

The group looked uncomfortably at Davis. What were they supposed to do now?

They walked back to a patch of trees that had not been destroyed, out of sight from Davis and Ken.

Davis didn't care. Ken was alive, and Terramon was dead. Justice was served in his mind. 

Veemon stood there patiently, still holding Wormmon in his arms. This was becoming more and more obvious.

Ken still remained unmoving. Davis was beginning to worry slightly. He was breathing, and all the damage Terramon had inflicted was gone. The blood that had gotten on Davis' shirt was gone as well.

Davis finally decided on a course of action. He leaned over, and kissed Ken lightly. He was about to pull away when an arm wrapped itself around his neck, pulling him back down.

After a moment Ken let go of Davis' neck and they broke apart.

"It's over..." Ken said softly, gazing at Davis "It's finally over..."

He pulled his Digivice out of his pocket. It was no longer black, but white accented with gray. He replaced it, and sat up.

"It's over," Davis repeated, and almost fell over as Ken hugged him. To Davis' shock he was crying slightly.

Davis put his arms comfortingly around him. NOW he could hold him. Now he could comfort him. Now they could be together.

Ken stopped crying and rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Let's go back," Davis suggested quietly. Ken nodded and released him.

Turning to Wormmon and Veemon, Ken grinned.

"Great job Wormmon. You didn't turn into a giant butterfly after all."

Wormmon blushed slightly, and Veemon tightened his arms around him. Davis helped Ken to his feet, and they turned to the trees where the others were. The sun was setting at their backs, casting their shadows before them.

A setting sun. The end of one day, the beginning of the next. For those four, one day had ended. They didn't know what the next day held, but they would face it together.

Hand in hand they went to face the rest of the Digidestined.

THE END

A/N: It's done! Finally! Whoohoo! As always, Read&Review! 


End file.
